In Her Mind
by EvilQueen225
Summary: Emma has to rescue Regina by entering her mind. But what obstacles will she face in order to find the true version of Regina? SwanQueen.


Sooo, it's been ages since I last wrote any fanfiction. This is my first OUAT fic, and my first attempt at Swan Queen.

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine…

WARNINGS: mentions/allusions to abuse.

* * *

The room is dark, except for a flickering fire at one end. Emma pauses for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the change, and then she starts to move forward, towards the door on the opposite wall. A faint noise makes her pause, and she turns, almost unwillingly, to find the source.

A little girl is huddled in the corner, her eyes showing fear. There are track marks down her cheeks, as if she had been crying, and her arms are wrapped tightly around her waist.

'Hey…' Emma says softly, unable to help herself. The little girl shakes her head.

'You have to be quiet', she whispers, lifting a tiny finger to her lips. 'Mommy's doing magic. She doesn't like noise when she's doing magic.'

Emma inches closer to the child, determined not to scare her. The little girl flinches as she approaches, but Emma doesn't stop until she's crouching down, gazing back at the watery dark eyes.

'I have to go through that door', Emma explains quietly. 'There's someone behind it that I need to rescue.'

The little girl shoots her hand out and grasps onto Emma's wrist tightly.

'Mommy punishes me when I'm naughty', she says urgently. 'I don't want to be hurt again.'

Hot tears fill Emma's eyes as she hears the plea, but she forces herself to pull her arm away gently.

'I'm sorry', she whispers, 'But I have to do this.'

She stands and walks towards the door, pushing it open as carefully as she can. She tries to ignore the sobbing sounds coming from behind her as she slips through.

* * *

Emma finds herself standing in a stable. A young woman, dressed in riding gear, is leading a horse out of its stall, but whirls around when she hears the noise.

'Hello?' she smiles questioningly. 'Do I know you?'

Emma shrugs her shoulders, but doesn't know what to say.

'I'm a friend?' she offers, without further explanation.

The young woman's face drops, and fear sparks in her eyes briefly before she schools her face into a more neutral expression.

'A friend of my mother?' she asks with a hesitant tone, hugging her horse tightly around its neck.

'NO!' Emma is quick to respond, shaking her head vehemently. 'I do need to leave now, though.'

She points to a door at the other end of the stable, behind the young woman, and then slowly walks forward. A warm touch on her arm stops her in her tracks, and she takes a deep breath before facing those dark brown eyes.

'My…friend…Daniel and I are about to go for a picnic. Would you like to join us?' The young woman has a confused look on her face, as if she is unsure why she is asking a stranger to accompany her.

'I can't,' Emma chokes out regretfully. 'Have a nice picnic with Daniel though.'

The young woman's eyes light up and she grins.

'Oh I shall, thank you,' she bounces on her toes slightly, suddenly sounding and looking much younger than her age. Emma swallows and leaves the stables without another word, ignoring the curious gaze at her back.

* * *

The king is just slamming the bedroom door shut behind him when Emma arrives. She begins to follow him, her hand just brushing the door handle, when she's sent sprawling onto the ground by an invisible force.

'Who are you?' a voice rages. 'How much did you see and hear?'

A woman is standing over Emma, her fists clenched and her face a mess of make-up and tears. She leans downs, her face pulled into an ugly snarl, and grasps Emma's shoulders.

'If you say one words about this, I shall have you thrown into the dungeons forever,' she spits. Emma shakes her head, and raises a hand to brush away the woman's tears, before she stops herself.

'I would never…' she whispers. It is apparently the wrong thing to say.

'I know you servants love to gossip,' the woman growls. Objects around the room start to shake suddenly. A picture is pulled off the wall by an invisible hand, and several china ornaments crash onto the ground, shattering into tiny pieces. Emma watches as the woman staggers back, clutching her head, as if trying to rein in her emotions.

'I have to control it', the woman mumbles to herself. 'Control…'

She sinks to the ground, a hand to her forehead. Emma crawls forward, unable to stop herself.

'I just want to be free,' sounds a broken whisper. 'I don't want to be here.'

Emma almost takes the woman into her embrace, but stands up at the last minute instead, and forces herself to walk away instead.

'Please…stay,' the woman pleads.

'You will be free,' Emma promises. She leaves through the door.

* * *

The room is large, dark and cold. An empty throne sits upon a large stage. Emma peers around with a confused expression, before she spies the exit hidden behind black curtains.

'How delightful - an intruder,' a voice purrs. Emma slams against the wall, the icy stones digging into her back, and she feels pressure against her throat.

The Queen saunters closer, her red lips stretched into a cruel smile.

'I've been waiting for you,' she sneers, coming to a stop right in front of Emma. 'You see, the others are weak and pathetic. I was created for this very purpose, however. I am our greatest protection; the final barrier. I know who you are, Emma Swan. And you won't succeed.'

Emma struggles against the invisible bonds as the Queen leans forward, pressing their bodies together.

'Now, how would you like to die, Miss Swan?' she taunts. A cold hand caresses Emma's chest. 'It would be so easy to rip out your heart and crush it. Or perhaps you would like me to just strangle you?'

Emma gasps as the air is forced out of her lungs.

'Too easy?' the voice mocks. 'How about death by hanging? Death by sword? Beheading? Oh I know, how about by arrows? Your parents are great advocates of that painful method of execution.'

Emma tries to say something, her mouth moving but no words coming out. The pressure on her throat eases slightly, and the Queen tilts her head imperiously.

'Speak' she orders. Emma turns her head with difficulty, until her lips brush against the Queen's ear.

'I love you,' she whispers, pouring as much emotion as she can into the three words. The magic holding her against the wall is suddenly gone, as the Queen staggers backwards, disbelief and anger etched onto her face.

Emma doesn't hesitate. She runs towards the door, and never looks back.

* * *

The sun is shining so brightly that Emma has to close her eyes for a minute. The beams warm her cold skin, and she takes a moment to enjoy the feeling before inspecting her surroundings. She is standing in a field of dark green grass. A breeze gently rustles through the blades, and in the distance a bird chirps, but there are no other noises. She waits for another minute, expecting someone to appear. Then she spies the figure lying prone on the ground.

'Regina!' she screams, running forwards. Her knees crash to the ground as she kneels down, her hands grabbing the woman's shoulders. 'Regina?'

Regina opens her eyes, and frowns.

'Miss Swan, you are disturbing the peace and quiet,' she snaps, but there is no venom in her voice. Emma feels tears start to leak down her face, but she laughs instead.

'Sorry, I thought…I thought…' she doesn't finish her sentence, but pulls Regina up into a sitting position instead. 'I'm here to bring you home.'

Regina looks more relaxed than Emma has ever seen her before. Gone are the power suit and high heeled shoes. Instead, she is clad in jeans and a t-shirt, and seemingly has no problem with the fact that she is lounging on the ground in a field.

'What if I don't want to come home?' she says with a hint of a challenge in her voice. Emma's smile vanishes, and she frowns instead.

'Regina, do you remember what happened?' she asks urgently. 'You were fighting Rumpelstiltskin, remember? He hit you with a magical blast-y thing. You're currently in a coma-like state. Please remember!'

Regina shakes her head slowly.

'That seems so long ago,' she sighs. 'Emma, I'm finally at peace here. Happy, almost. Please leave.'

'NO!' Emma shouts. 'Rumple was injured too, so he's been hiding away, licking his wounds. But Regina, he'll be back. We need you to help us fight him.'

'I'm done fighting!' Regina snaps, pushing Emma away from her. 'You don't need me.'

'We do need you, Regina. Henry needs you. And…and I need you too.'

'Henry doesn't need me!' Regina retorts mutinously. 'He has you. Rumple won't go after him without me around. And you…Emma, we were over a long time ago.'

'I'm not ready to let you go,' Emma replies. She clutches Regina's face in her hands, forcing the woman to look her in the eyes. 'I'm not going to give up on you.'

She realises that she is crying properly now, but doesn't care. Instead, she leans forward and kisses Regina in desperation. There is a pause, and then Regina is kissing her back fiercely.

After a moment, Emma pulls back slightly, resting their foreheads together instead.

'Come home with me,' she murmurs. 'For me.'

Their hands are suddenly clasped together.

'Alright,' Regina whispers in response.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
